


one step forward

by lawriand



Category: Supernatural (TV)
Genre: 11x10, Coda, Episode: s11e10 The Devil Is In The Details, Gen, Lucifer! Cas, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawriand/pseuds/lawriand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((And two steps back.))</p>
<p>A really short, really bad, 11x10 coda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one step forward

**Author's Note:**

> This is bound to be the worst thing I've ever posted, but I'm still in shock after that episode.

"He wouldn't have said yes—"

 

"No, but he did," Lucifer drawls, rolling his head to emphasise. "He did so in a split second, in fact. It took nothing to convince him." 

 

Dean rubs at his forehead, his hands trembling. Sam is staring at the floor, eyes almost burning a hole through it. Lucifer looks at them both, sighs dramatically and flops down into the nearest chair, saying, "You two! You'd think you actually cared about him, the way you're acting." 

 

And that gets Dean's attention. His eyes snap up and he removes his hand from his head, banging it on the surface of the table. "We do care about him." He growls, knuckles white. 

 

Lucifer tuts, once, mockingly. "Yes, and that's why he gave himself up so easily. See, he believes that you  _don't_ care about him. That's why he was so easily swayed. Yadda, yadda—" 

 

"Wait, so," Sam says, "He's in there with you? Right now?" 

 

Lucifer looks up at the ceiling, sinking further down into the chair. "Oh, this is  _painful._ Yes, of course he's still here. He can hear and see everything that's going on." He knows that he's getting under their skin. "It's almost like he never left." He adds, smiling.

 

Dean mumbles something under his breath and averts his eyes, and Sam just stares. They're both feeling guilty, psychically sick, and Dean has already swallowed half a 750 of Jack Daniel's. The night isn't going very smoothly. 

 

"Okay. Now that's over, maybe we can—"

 

Dean stands, pushing his chair out with more force than necessary. He waves the half empty bottle in front of Lucifer's face. "No, no. I don't think so." He turns as if to make his way to his room, but something terribly akin to an invisible wall blocks his way. Dean bumps into it once, twice, before he inhales sharply and spins.

 

Lucifer is sitting straight in the chair, eyes gleaming with amusement. "You don't work with me and lover boy dies," He gestures to himself. "So I'd say you'd better make up your mind." 

 

Sam lets his eyes flutter closed because he feels like he might throw up. 

 

Dean glares at Lucifer for approximately ten seconds before slamming the bottle down on the table and leaning over it, one finger pointing at what used to be— still is, _still is—_ Cas' face and practically hisses, "Alright. Fine. But if you hurt him, I'll—"

 

Lucifer raises both hands in mock surrender. "Yes, yes, I get it. I won't touch a hair on his pretty little head." He proclaims, hands gesturing aimlessly in the air. "Now, go, sleep. We have much to do tomorrow." 

 

Dean storms off with a fierce spin and his bedroom door slams moments later. It echoes. Sam rubs a hand over his face and stands, but before he leaves, he chances a look at Lucifer and swallows around the lump in his throat. He might not act like Cas, he might not _be_ Cas, but at least he's in there. At least he's alive.

 

This isn't going to be easy. 


End file.
